Soupe Au Poulet, Glace, et Baisers
by Estrella-san
Summary: Traduction de l'OS "Chicken Soup, Ice-Cream, and Kisses" de Kaizoku no Kaizoku. Zoro est malade : il a des maux de gorge. Sanji connait un moyen pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. SanZo shounen-ai, yaoi.


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Kaizoku-no-Kazoku, je ne suis qu'une traductrice. D'ailleurs, si vous savez lire en anglais, allez la lire en anglais, c'est beaucoup mieux !

Cette traduction n'est pas du mot-à-mot, car sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant à lire, et est approximative. Je me suis permise de changer quelques mots, tout en essayant de garder le rythme et les mots utilisés par l'auteur.

Enlevez les espaces, et voici le lien du profil de l'écrivain ! : www. fanfiction u/ 388708/ Kaizoku-no-Kazoku

Si vous laissez une review, je me ferais la joie de la traduire et lui transmettre, car je me suis indignée qu'une histoire aussi mignonne n'ait que si peu de reviews (à ce jour, seulement 4).

Je me répète mais vraiment, si vous ne savez "que" déchiffrer un peu d'anglais, allez la lire en anglais ! C'est bien mieux !  
Et je reprécise, l'histoire n'est pas de moi, je n'en suis que la traductrice !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Note : Dîner = repas du midi.  
Note 2 : L'histoire commence sur le disclaimer...

* * *

**Il y a du yaoi, mais aucun lemon. Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais en faire un, pour ceux qui les aiment. S'il vous plait, lisez et reviewez si vous avez aimé l'histoire !**

**Je ne possède pas One Piece.**

* * *

Zoro se réveilla ce matin avec un mal de tête et un mauvais goût en bouche. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'avaler sa salive, c'était comme si sa gorge essayait d'avaler les poils d'une vieille brosse à dents. En d'autres termes, il se sentait très mal.

Il hésita à juste se rester là et se rendormir, mais il n'avait jamais laissé la maladie l'arrêter auparavant, et se décida donc à se lever.

Allant dans la cuisine, il repéra Sanji aux fourneaux, cuisinant le petit déjeuner.

Et c'est avec un « Bonjour Marimo ! » que Sanji accueillit sont petit-ami. « Est-ce que tu veux du bac.. –Ooh, tu n'as pas l'air très bien… » dit-il avec inquiétude.

Zoro se racla la gorge et répondit avec une voix bien plus rauque que d'habitude « Ma gorge me fait mal. J'peux avoir un verre de saké ? »

« Saké ? Ta gorge a surtout besoin d'eau chaude salée ! Tu ne peux pas boire de saké si tu as mal à la gorge ! » s'exclama-t-il pendant qu'il commençait à dissoudre une cuillerée de sel dans de l'eau chaude. Il ajouta aussi un peu de vinaigre dans le mélange qui l'aiderait à faire passer la douleur puis versa le tout dans un verre. « Tiens. Gargarise avec ça, puis va voir Chopper ».

Zoro le regarda comme s'il était fou et ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais Sanji répéta « Va voir Chopper ! » accompagné d'un geste vigoureux. Puis ses traits s'adoucirent et il sourit. Le cuisinier annonça : « Cependant, reviens dans quelques heures. J'aurais quelque chose de bon pour toi, qui t'aidera à te sentir mieux. » et l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

Chopper lui avait donné antibiotiques et spray pour la gorge, et lui avait dit de prendre beaucoup de repos pour les prochains jours. Toutefois, Zoro ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il ne voulait pas abandonner son entrainement, même pour un seul jour.

Soudain, sa mémoire s'égara sur ce que lui avait dit Sanji plus tôt. Quel était ce « quelque chose de bon » dont le blond lui avait parlé ? Zoro ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à tout ce qui pourrait impliquer de faire l'amour… Mais bon, c'était dans la cuisine. Peut-être que Sanji était en train de lui cuisiner quelque chose ? Quelque chose de facile à avaler comme de la soupe ? Ce serait bien !

Il se demandait quand les « quelques heures » se seraient écoulées, pour qu'il puisse aller voir sa surprise. Il y avait eu une heure depuis qu'il était allé dans la cuisine. Peut-être qu'il pouvait dormir les heures qui suivaient, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il se glissait dans son hamac.

* * *

Alors qu'une casserole de soupe au poulet mijotait sur le poêle, Sanji se tourna vers la machine à glaces, puis l'éteignit. Il mit la grande barquette emplie de glace à la vanille dans le congélateur. Plus tôt, il avait pensé à faire une autre saveur, mais avait estimé que la vanille serait la plus facile à avaler.

Entendant l'habituel « toc toc » du vert sur la porte, il répondit un « Entre ! » assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

Le bretteur se frotta les yeux d'un main pendant qu'il déambulait dans la cuisine. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était paradisiaque. Paradisiaque ? ça l'était, si Zoro avait déjà utilisé ce mot pour tout décrire.

« Est-ce que ta gorge se sent un peu mieux ? » demanda Sanji à Zoro qui s'asseyait sur un tabouret, déjà attablé. Les autres ayant déjà mangé le dîner, c'était juste entre eux, maintenant.

« Pas vraiment » répondit le malade d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Les antibiotiques mettent un peu de temps pour commencer à agir » lui dit sciemment Sanji. « Tu as faim ? J'ai de la soupe au poulet qui mijote et qui n'attend que toi ! »

Comme une réponse, son estomac gronda bruyamment à travers son éternel haramaki. Il avait très faim, puisqu'il avait manqué le petit-déjeuner.

Sans un mot, Sanji sourit, sortit un bol et l'emplit avec une grosse louche de soupe. Il tendit le bol à son petit-ami et lui murmura :

« Je que tu aimes le riz donc j'en ai ajouté à la place des boulettes ». Le blond s'assit aux côtés du vert, lui tendant une cuillère.

Zoro la prit avec un léger signe de tête pour remerciement, et l'entama grassement. Pour quelque chose qui était assez doux pour ne pas blesser sa gorge, la soupe était délicieuse. Malgré la douleur dans sa gorge, la soupe fut assez facile à manger, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il finisse le bol. Sanji dut le remplir trois fois avant que Zoro ait poussé un soupir de contentement absolu.

« Merci, c'était bon ! » remercia-t-il avec gratitude son petit-ami. Il commença à se lever de table lorsqu'une main l'arrêta.

« Attends, je ne t'ai pas encore donné le dessert ! » Zoro se rassit et Sanji reprit son bol et sa cuillère pour les placer dans l'évier. Il en prit des propres, puis se dirigea vers le congélateur. Il sortit la barquette de glace, en retira une belle boule, puis deux autres de l'exquise douceur.

Les yeux de Zoro s'élargirent en voyant tout cela. Ce n'était donc pas la soupe, ce petit « quelque chose de bon » évoqué par le cuisinier. Le malade ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du bol qui était placé en face de lui. Il remercia encore Sanji avec gratitude et l'entama joyeusement.

La crème glacée calmait la douleur dans sa gorger et le fit se sentir mieux. Comme le blond l'avait dit.

Comme il avait mangé, une petite goutte coulait sur sa lèvre inférieure. A sa grande surprise, Sanji prit calmement le visage du bretteur dans ses mains et lécha lentement ses lèvres, attirant sa lèvre dans sa bouche, la suçant avec douceur. Il se déplaça vers le haut pour planter ses lèvres fermement sur celles de Zoro. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il ouvrit sa bouche et glissa sa langue dans les douces profondeurs de la bouche de son petit-ami. Avant que sa langue puisse pleinement explorer les délices sucrés de la bouche de l'épéiste, ce dernier le repoussa gentiment.

« Tu vas attraper mon mal de gorge.. » Dit tranquillement Zoro d'un voix inquiète.

« Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse maîtriser » répondit dédaigneusement Sanji, puis il captura les lèvres du vert de nouveau.

Zoro résista un peu plus, puis finalement abandonna et répondit au baiser, mêlant sa langue à celle de du blond. Le cuisinier emmêla ses doigts dans ces cheveux doux, soyeux et verts, approfondissant le baiser. Si Zoro ne résistait plus depuis un moment, ce ne fut que maintenant qu'il l'embrassait avec la même férocité que son compagnon. Après un moment, Sanji se retira doucement. Il pouvait dire que même si Zoro avait apprécié le baiser, il se sentait toujours mal.

« Après avoir terminé cela, tu devrais retourner au lit. » Avant même que l'épéiste ne puisse protester, il dit « Je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Ce dernier ne dénia pas le fait et finit sa glace. Puis, avec l'aide de Sanji, il se dirigea vers son hamac.

Le blond couvrit son petit copain maniant l'épée avec sa couverture, le bordant, et ajusta l'oreiller sous sa tête.

Zoro roula sur le côté, regardant l'œil océan avec les siens, ses yeux si fatigués, et un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. « Tu es vraiment un pervers, Cook. ».

« Plaît-il ? » répondit Sanji, assis à ses côtés. « Après que tu ais cessé de résister, tu as embrassé tout aussi sensuellement que je l'ai fait ! ».

Ils gloussèrent un peu, puis Zoro ferma les yeux, essayant de se détendre suffisamment pour se rendormir. Juste avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, il se demanda si le « quelque chose de bon » dont Sanji avait parlé était la glace… Ou le baiser.

* * *

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire comme celle-ci, donc s'il vous plait dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les critiques constructives ne me gênent pas, donc s'il vous plaît ne lésinez pas sur les reviews !**


End file.
